Severus Snape's Diary
by SweetTale4u
Summary: A series of journal entry for our favorite potion's master as he fights his growing *ahem *ahem attraction to a certain not so mousy know-it-all. Loaded with UST and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Journal_

It has become increasingly more difficult to continue to work with Granger. This afternoon during a double potions class I found myself staring at her and imagining what the beads of sweat that cascaded down her neck and in between her breasts tasted like. There are strict rules about fraternizing with one's apprentice and I wish to Merlin I had not promised Albus to take on an apprentice after the war. Of the Golden trio she had been the only one to return to continue her education and she had sought me out to be her master. That thought alone has my loins aching and my cock straining against the pleat of my pants. Fuck all that I can continue like this. It has only been a few months since she began her apprenticeship and I fear I will crack and pin her against the potions table ravaging her luscious breasts with my mouth and her cunt with my cock. The only thing that keeps me somehow sane is that I have never pinned anyone to the potions table, hell I haven't pined anyone to anywhere and should she know this I would die of embarrassment. For the tall dark and brooding spy is in fact a big sodding virgin. _It's not to say that I haven't had the opportunity._ Okay, maybe no one has queue up to the dungeon door looking for extra credit once their studies were done and to say that the revels provided anything except crazy with a side of mad was saying much. My position with the Dark Lord is something that has been greatly exaggerated, to hear the writers at the prophet and the quibbler talk about it, I am a sex magnet in the vein of James Bond, when in reality I am still the same bloke I was when I was 15 albeit with more body hair and a larger cock. Not that I have had the opportunity to show it to anyone. To think I would use the whores of the Alley is saying a lot since most of them are former students, how would that look? _I shudder to think._

Granger doesn't make it any easier on me either. She had grown into a beautiful woman with gorgeous breasts and a firm arse I just want to...stop that Severus, it's these thoughts that have made these months unbearable. She has also stopped being the stuck up little swot that she had been while in school. Then again there isn't a madman trying to kill her and her friends anymore. She is also out from under the watchful gaze of Molly Weasley who seemed adamant that she marry either the youngest orange menace or one of the double mint twins. Alas the girl had shown moxie when she declared that she didn't want to marry the orange menace or the bopsie twins but instead wanted to take a year off and then return to apprentice under me. I often imagine her apprenticing under me, over me, on her hands and knees in front of me. Focus man...as I was saying, she has made it hard for me (on more occasions than I can count) her constant stares, her soft touches to my arm and shoulder. No one ever touches me except her! Even Minerva keeps her distance from me yet Granger goes out of her way to always touch me. The fact that we almost live like flat mates doesn't help either. Since she is my apprentice I must arrange for her room and board so the most logical suggestions (that she made of course) was that she move into the dungeons into an adjacent set of quarters that connected via our bath room. At first it seemed okay, but soon enough she started leaving the door to the bathroom that connected to my room slightly open and I could make out her silhouette behind the shower curtain, water cascading over her, her soft voice humming or singing, the stead driving me mad with need. I found that wanking off in my quarters was almost impossible since she was almost always around. Finding the Come and Go room (which to say that I have made use of that name on more than one occasion might get you some house points) the only place I could go to take the matter in hand while I imagined the benefits of being a shower loofah.

I can hear her humming in her room now. Class ended a few hours ago and I did not make it to the head table for dinner. She had bought down a plate for me with some tea. Her smiling face makes it so very difficult for me to look away, I am a fool. Her last words before she left were "Is there anything you need, Professor?" I find I cannot answer; my voice will give me away, so I shake my head. It almost looks like she is disappointed...maybe it is what I want to see. She would never want me.

SS


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Journal, _

_Today was a lesson in futility. Trips to Hogsmeade rarely turn out good as most of the delinquent, I'm sorry, students that I have to watch find it almost impossible to follow even the simplest of rules. After having instructed them to bugger off until later on that afternoon, Granger, the bane of my existence, grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards Fortesque's Ice Cream shop. I had not eaten ice cream since I had gone there with my mother as a child. The memory was fresh in my mind as it is one of the only happy moments of my pathetic childhood. Taking a table by the corner Granger proceeded to wade through the mass of students to place her order. Upon her return she had bought with her two ice cream cones. She sat there and devoured that ice cream cone with subtle and sensual licks to the cream, her wrist turning slightly as she bought the cone to her mouth. I was mesmerized by her actions, my own cone dripping down my fingers making a mess of epic proportions for someone as anally retentive as me. I found my eyes were glued on her, the remaining patrons in the shop blurred away as I was encapsulated in this impromptu lesson on how to properly eat an ice cream cone. Each soft pink swipe of her tongue had my cock straining to be next in queue. Shifting slightly for her not to notice, I almost leaned in closer, the scent of vanilla from her mouth and hair was overwhelming and I could almost imagine she could hear my heart beating out of my chest as my breathing rose with her demonstration of skill and expertise. _

"_Severus, it's all in the twist of the wrist, the stroke of the tongue, the way my mouth opens to capture it as my hand brings it to my mouth."_

_I died. The front of my pants the evidence of her power over me. She turned to me, her eyes meeting mine and I found I could only utter ""I-I can see. Your explanation and demonstration is certainly helping me arrive at a most desired conclusion."_

_Whatever transpired after is a blur to me as the grogginess of having spilled in my pants like a fifth year made the remaining afternoon slightly more bearable. Now I sit here in my rooms, she has taken my private library hostage and is sitting by the hearth, her ginger monster splayed across her legs as she absentmindedly caresses it, burying her dainty fingers in its hair and scratching its ears. _

_I have never wanted to be an animagus more than I do at this moment. But with my luck I would probably turn into a thestral and the poor girl would run off screaming at the sight of me. _

_I shake my head journal because although we can spend hours in each other's company I cannot fathom why she wants to. I cannot understand her need to coddle me when I don't eat and the reason why instead of going out with the Weasley girl she is here in my rooms on a Saturday night. _

_She must pity me that must be it. She must think I am some big loser, another one of her charity cases. Well I will not stand for it. I will toss her out onto her arse right now!_

"_Professor, come sit here with me there is a passage here I need explaining." _

_Well maybe I'll throw her out tomorrow. No need to hurry, she is my apprentice overall and I owe it to the students of tomorrow to shape the minds of today and all that shite. _

_I am a fool journal. _

_SS_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Journal,

I am using a Quick Quotes quill because I hurt my wrist. How did I hurt my wrist? Well, let me tell you it was not doing something heroic or brave, it went something more along the lines as this:

Once again I find myself unable to control my baser urges. If this were going on while the Dark Lord was still alive I am sure that I would have been dead a long time ago. So gone is my control that I found myself alone in the Come and Go room with my long fingers wrapped firmly around my cock wanking off to images of a very randy Gryffindor. One so brash and cheeky that she couldn't be bothered to place a silencing spell on her room before engaging in her carnal activities. After lunch in the great hall this afternoon I returned to my office to find that not only had she sat at my desk, she had also taken to grading the essays I had been working on and organizing my desk. Don't get me wrong, it isn't that I don't appreciate it, it's just that the audacity of her to leave a note.

_Just thought you needed a break Professor ~Hermione_

What did she mean by that? Did I look tired? Sure I am a bit older, still no grey around the edges but I certainly didn't look any worse for wear. The war had been over for a while but I still kept in shape and ready. I indulged in a little extra sleep and certainly didn't turn a good meal down. I stood at the mirror in my room for a good twenty minutes discussing my reflection with myself. "So you mean I look fine?"

"_Well I didn't say fine now did I?" _

"I have half a mind to hex you!"

"_Then that would be more than half of what you normally have after an encounter with that minx!" _

So after picking up the pieces of mirror, I decided that needed to speak to Granger about her assumption that I was some sort of decrepit invalid unable to grade my papers let alone clean my surroundings. With my hand still mid knock I noticed sounds coming from her room. Instead of going around to her front door I had decided to just knock at the bathroom door leading to her rooms when I heard the slightly muffled sounds. I waited without calling out her name lest I scare away the intruder who would certainly have to pay for their impudence in breaking into a teacher's quarters when I heard it again. This time it was softer and clearer. At first I thought it was that ginger menace that stalks around thinking he owns the place but a quick glance showed that the menace was in fact in _his _rooms sitting gingerly by the fire. I was so busy with the location of the beast that I had not noticed the door to _Her_- I mean Granger's room was slightly ajar. Now I have been known to still have a bit of stealth left over from my days as a spy for the Dark Lord of the Crazies that I could or should be able to effectively peek into Granger's room without being discovered. If the noises emanating from the room were any indication, she might be in trouble and it is my duty as her professor to ascertain what was going on. Yeah that was it, it was my duty, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Without opening the door further, as I did not want to alert a possible intruder, should there be one, to my presence I cast a silencing charm on my shoes. However before I could do much I saw the source of the mewling sounds. Laying back on her chaise lounge with one leg bent at the knee on the lounge and the other resting on the floor, Granger was sinfully playing with her clit and running her fingers along the folds of her pussy. Or is it quim? To be honest at that moment I couldn't think let alone determine which name to apply to the luscious mound that was on display. Her other hand grasped at her delectable left breast squeezing it softly while simultaneously pinching and pulling at the soft pink nipple making them look pert and very bitable. I found I might have been affected by a stunning spell because I could not move. My dark eyes roamed over the rest of her. She was not naked. Her skirts were rucked up around her waist and her white blouse was opened just enough to have her breasts at easy access, the cup of her bra pulled down. It was as if she had been in a hurry to get started, the hour of the day indicated as much as it was just late afternoon, surely all proper witches and wizards wait until evening to have a good wank. Did witches wank? Or is it diddle? Whatever it was, it was a glorious sight to behold. A soft sheen of sweat covered her brow and collarbone as her breath came faster and shallower. The soft curls that framed her face had escaped her hair pin as she look like a wanton angel fallen. As she neared her climax her hands moved faster and delved deeper into her cunt, two fingers disappearing into her depths. She began to pant and moan louder as her eyes closed her hips thrusting into her waiting hand, she licked her lips in apparent pleasure. My cock had roared to life at the first sight of her but as I stood there watching her pleasuring herself with libidinous abandon I could not keep from running my hand along the front of my tented trousers. She was glorious in her ministrations, her head thrown back putting her deliciously long neck on display. I could see myself burying my face there letting my tongue map out the twelve uses of dragon's blood across her ambrosial skin. Leaning my hand against the frame of the door for support I grasped my length through my trousers I squeezed and rubbed in tandem with her hands as my eyes closed momentarily imagining the hand was hers, until suddenly she let out a primal cry.

"_Yes, yes, Professor, yes!" _

My eyes shot open as I looked to see if she had seen me but her eyes were still closed. I didn't stick around to see her come down from her high. I scrambled backwards towards my room but not before inadvertently stepping on a very precariously seated Crookshanks who had most likely witnessed the tail end of such lascivious unrestraint. The ginger menace's cry of anger called attention to me and I had no recourse but to flee from the rooms before being discovered but not before I heard her call out _"Professor, is that you?"_

So there I stood in the Come and Go Room looking to come and go as I recalled with vivid detail my apprentice pleasuring herself. It did not take long for my cock to rise to the occasion as it had been at half-mast even as I ran through the corridors to the seventh floor. Picturing Granger on her knees, her mouth engulfing my hard cock, her hand cupping my sack, had my hand moving faster and with more abandon than I am used to. The room had provided a spectacular lubricant that warmed with more ardent use. I found that the added physical and mental stimulation had my hand exploring different strokes and twists which resulted in my injury. It also resulted in the most satisfactory climax as I pictured how it would feel to have Granger sliding atop my cock, her arse cheeks in my hands, her nipple in my mouth, so journal as you can tell I am not able to multi-task without injury, even in my fantasies.

Granger inquired as to what had happened to me, I feigned annoyance and brushed her question off. Potions proved ill-suited for these types of injuries so I had to result to wait it out the muggle way. Near my bed before I retired and before writing this I found a muggle device called a 'wrist brace' with a note from Granger

"_I don't know how you were injured, whatever it was must have made quite an impression for you not to want to share the details. I find that I have needed to use these on occasions when things have gotten out of hand." _~ Hermione

I am left to wonder…no she couldn't have seen me…._could she have?_

Dear Merlin, I am finished.

SS


	4. Chapter 4 Before the Yule Ball

Dear Journal, _(day before the Yule Ball) _

Bah humbug! I hate Christmas. I truly, truly hate this detestable holiday. The only good thing is that the little buggers are all gone home for the holidays. Well at least most of them. Those that remained had what very little pity I have left. I know what it is liked to not be loved or wanted so for the most part of my youth Hogwarts was home during the Christmas holidays. Now that I am a teacher here, I loath to be in the castle during the holidays, it almost makes me wish the Dark Lord were still around, I could go for a round of Cruciatus instead of all this forced cheer. All the forced cheer, the garish decorations, it's sickening not to mention the annoying carolers. Here I sit sipping some sweet ale and hoping that they skip the dungeons completely before I tell them _where and what_ Good King Wenceslas can do on the feast of Stephen and it won't include looking out onto some newly fallen snow. Oh sweet Merlin, I sometimes think that Dumbledore must be in the afterlife planning these tortures with Voldemort all the while having a good laugh as they suck down lemon sweets and shag to a chorus of _Jingle Bells_. My head hurts, my body aches and the thought of having to chaperon a ball was almost as daunting as having to fight the final battle again. I know that Granger would be staying over the holidays and would be attending the ball with her friends who were coming up just for the night. If this holiday didn't already suck hippogriff dick, the thought of having to put up with the boy who lived to be an annoying clod and his orange sidekick was enough to drive any man to drink, and that I did. Copious amounts of alcohol. I am employing the Quick Quotes quill again as I cannot be certain without it I would be able to hold a quill let alone write legibly and I am sure you would not appreciate that. The weeks leading to the Yule ball had been some of the most difficult of my life. Sure I lived as a double agent, my life on the line almost daily but this was nothing compared to what I had to live with since finding Granger in all her semi naked glory. Since that day that I witnessed Granger diddling her bits I have not been able to keep my eyes off her. None of which has been eye contact so I feel that balances itself out in the long run. Doesn't it journal? I should name you journal; I feel that journal is too formal. I will give some thought to your name, maybe something royal sounding. Nah that's bollocks, we'll keep it realistic, nothing royal about us except this migraine that is quickly approaching at break neck speed. The idea of the ball was not all that has me in a crap mood journal; it's the fact that someone has left a small gift at my door for the last few days, marking each day of advent. The first few days it was just some new tea bags (my favorites of course). There were some rare ingredients including some that was very expensive. As the days grew closer to the ball there were gifts of new dress shirts and a few new tomes that I didn't already have in my collection. This was an added delight as very few people understand my love of reading, journal. I feel like I am beginning to wax poetic so I imagine the alcohol is somehow lowering my inhibition. Here I sit with my new dress robes in an effort to not think about Granger and how she will look tonight. If I could just somehow erase the memory of her face when I found her bringing herself to orgasm I might be able to control the raging erection that seems to have become a mainstay in my trousers of late. This evening will also prove another exercise of self-control. I am grateful that Granger is not a Legilimens and that my thoughts are still my own because if she got a peek into what I think about while she is leaning over her cauldron she would surely hex me into next year.

Well off I go journal. Here is hoping the night goes by quickly without need for me to do much else except sulk in the corner and take house points from snogging students.

Bah humbug!

SS


	5. Chapter 5 Evening After the Yule Ball

Dear Journal (night after the Yule Ball)

Fucking Lucius Malfoy!

That fucking cock sucking, smug bastard! How he didn't get cursed during the final battle is beyond me. What the fuck was he even doing here tonight, walking around with that daft cane, all flowing hair and fancy robes. I am so angry I could shout. Not only did he marry a beautiful woman (who thankfully knew enough to leave his lying cheating arse) but now he thinks he can sweet talk _my_-I mean Granger. There she was all smiles, laughing and dancing with the orange one and the boy wonder. Draco seemed to be enjoying the attention he was getting from the boy wonder so all four of them as well as the Lovegood girl and youngest Weasley were all having a good time when in came Lucius with his smile and his walk and his damned cane. I could not believe that Granger actually agreed to dance with the man! Merlin knows the man has been known to get just about any witch he wants yet here he is trying to seduce Granger. She is just too smart to fall for that _"I'm all sorry about wanting to kill you oh and by the way would you like some cock with your tea". _He'll see, she'll let her temper free and then he'll be sorry, she might just put that stupid cane to good use. Meanwhile however she was dancing with him and he is looking over at me and smirking. I know smirks and that was a smirk that said a mouthful. It's as if he knows it bothers me that he is dancing with her. Well I am sure that stinging hex I sent his way will show him to keep his hands off what doesn't belong to him. The look of mirth on Granger's face was the only good thing about that whole scenario. She couldn't keep from laughing at Lucius the Peacock when the hexes kept hitting him square in the arse. I really think I outdid myself journal. I could have sworn I saw Granger look in my direction with a knowing smile. The night didn't get any better as the punch was spiked by Hagrid of all people and soon enough most of the staff needed to be separated from each other for fear of improper displays. If I ever see Flitwick under Minerva's robes again it will be too soon.

All in all it was a disaster as it is every year.

Except what happened when I returned to my rooms.

There at the door of my rooms sat another box. I stood at the doorway and pulled off the top to reveal a small cauldron shaped tankard with my initials carved into the side. It was really a delightful little tankard. Upon further inspection it was also engraved at the bottom. I could not make out the writing in the dark corridor but as I proceeded to enter my rooms I heard a small cough behind me. When I turned I saw Granger standing a little off to the side, hiding in the shadows just a bit.

"_Professor, what do you have there?"_

"_Nothing of importance, Granger."_

"_That's too bad; I was hoping that you did like it. You didn't say anything about the other gifts"_

"_This is from you, the other things as well?"_

"_Look Professor, mistletoe."_

While I was busy looking up at the sprig of mistletoe that had been somehow placed at the entrance of my rooms Granger lifted herself up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek. Her lips lingering on my face as she rested her small hands on my shoulders. Her soft brown curls framed her face and her lips were soft against my cold cheek. She smelled of peppermint and all things good. I found myself looking down at her a little longer than I felt comfortable with and the heat of the contact with her flushed my cheeks threatening to give me away.

"Happy Christmas Severus"

Her voice was breathless and I hoped, no I prayed, that it was because of me.

The sound of my name on her lips was sweeter than any Christmas carol, more delightful than the most beautiful concerto and I found myself at a loss for words. So I said the only thing I could.

"And to you, Granger."

She left me standing there, my body aching with desire to run after her and bury my fingers in her hair, pull her close to me to taste the ambrosia of her lips. To find out if my name sounds the same while she is in the throes of passion.

But I didn't.

I am a coward.

She could never want me.

Silly old man.

SS


	6. Chapter 6 Floo Call

A/N: A big thanks to those that have read and even bigger thanks to those that have taken the time to review the story. This note is to explain the dialogue part of this chapter. Since this is all told from Severus' point of view it is necessary to explain what is going on her. During the floo call, the darkened or bold text belongs to Severus. It is what he is thinking. The text in italics is the conversation of those on the floo call. I hope this helps. Also there will be extra chocolate frogs to those that guess where Lucius' quote comes from. Happy Reading. This is a labor of love, no money is made and the characters are not mine I merely take them out for dusting on occasion.

* * *

Dear Journal,

It took me a good twenty minutes to snap out of the momentary shock that had accompanied Granger's display of affection. The spot on my cheek where she had planted the soft butterfly kiss is still tingling an hour later. What brings me to write this entry was not the kiss but the conversation that followed after. I wanted to thank her again for all the presents. I also wanted to see her again journal. I cannot lie to you. The slow rising fire of passion is beginning to become more intense. Breathing around the young Gryffindor has become more difficult and I fear that I may make a fool of myself. I am not a young man anymore and the fact that this young slip of a woman is making me feel this way cannot bode well. I do not handle rejection well journal, you know this first hand. What scares me the most is the conversation not that I had with her but the one I inadvertently overheard through her floo connection. As I always do this time of the month I found it necessary to call Lupin to come to retrieve his monthly supply of Wolfsbane. He had not been in attendance with the Lovegood girl as he normally would have been if the full moon was not directly upon us. I still shake my head at the irony that he is with a girl named Luna. Regardless of that let me tell you what happened, using the floo powder to call out his name I mistakenly did not realize the fire was already glowing green which indicated that someone else in my quarters was already on a floo connection. Before I could stop myself I leaned in and saw that the connection was open between Granger and Malfoy Manor. I was incensed. I thought about marching back towards her room and throw all her gifts at the door but then I heard her speaking the Weasley girl's name and became enrapt in her conversation.

FLOO CALL

**I could see her pacing in front of her fireplace, the wine in her hand splashed about as she gesticulated, her ire seem to be rising with each step. I found I could not tear my eyes away from her. The sway of her hips, the movement of her arms and the rise and fall of her chest and she spoke with such ardor. She had removed her robes and wore a tantalizing pair of short pants and a white shirt that left nothing much to my imagination. **

"_I am at a loss Ginny; I don't know what else I am going to do. I've tried looking at him all coquettish-like but the man has not idea. Do you know the other day he asked me if I had something in my eye? I was mortified I tell you! The man is utterly clueless."_

**Wait? She had been trying to flirt? Good gods it looked like she had some sort of debris in her eye, for a minute I thought she might be having a fit. I know I am not very experienced at seduction but even I could manage a sensual wink…well maybe. I could see her free hand tangle in her hair as she buried it deep into her curls as a sign of her frustration. I know this gesture very well journal as I have watched her over the better part of almost a decade do the same gesture when speaking to dumb and dumber. **

"_How did he manage to be a spy for so long?"_

**I could see her sigh as she took another deep gulp from her glass of wine before the voice of who I expected to be Lucius drifted through the other end of the connection. I could barely make out the auburn hair of the speaker. **

"_Just think about it Hermione, it's not like he is the most handsome wizard in town. He knows women don't come on to him normally and maybe he just doesn't know the signals, try being more forward with him."_

**I know I am not the most dashing or handsome man but to hear it said out loud never felt good journal, shaking off the comment I continued to listen with rising eagerness**.

"_More forward? What do you suggest I do hump his leg like a dog in heat? I did kiss him on the cheek on Christmas Eve. This is Professor Snape Ginny not a randy seventh year. A mature and I am sure sexually experienced wizard. I will also have you know Ginny, he might not be what you consider attractive but those eyes and that voice make my knickers melt away. Oh and those hands woman, what I wouldn't give to feel those fingers buried in my hair." _

**Shuddering a bit she continued and I found I could not tear my eyes away from the small lioness. **

"_I wouldn't expect you to understand Ginny; there is substance there that I want to explore. I want to know the real Snape, to delve deeper and sure maybe I want to have mind blowing hot sex with him but that doesn't mean this is going to be any easier. I thought the kiss and the little advent gifts might give him a little inkling that I was open to a more relaxed relationship. I mean how many times can I look seductively over a steaming cauldron of entrails before he'll pick me up and pin me to the potions bench and ravage me? I mean I practically gave a blow job to an ice cream cone at Fortescue's in an effort to get him to notice me as a possible lover and nothing. He just made this gurgling noise followed by a face that was indecipherable."_

**His apprentice's hands were shaking with rage.**

**I on the other hand was left with a lump the size of a galleon in my throat. Sexually experienced? My voice? My hands? My eyes. I glanced at the mirror journal to make sure I might have missed something but no it was the same hawkish face, and pale skin, nothing special. **

**She had noticed the noise I had made that day at Fortescue's; I was mortified to hear this. I had exploded in my trousers like a green fifth year. I had never seen anyone devour an ice cream in that fashion, the slow sensuous way her pink tongue licked and the way her mouth sucked at the cream. Never once journal had I wanted to be an ice cream as badly as I had at that moment and to hear she did this especially for my benefit was especially enticing. **

**Ginny could be heard chuckling at her friend's frustration with the dark wizard in question.**

"_Relax Hermione, you have one advantage is that you are very similar in your tastes. Engage him in conversation, discuss a journal article or so on. I know you can bag this wizard if you set your mind to it Hermione, you have always been good with puzzles, put that big brain to good use." _

"_I even tried doing what you and Lucius said I should, I danced with Lucius and nothing, although I could have sworn it was him that was hexing Lucius. What did he tell you?"_

**I could not believe what I was hearing, the fact that Lucius had been a willing partner in her rouse was a relief to say the least. I do not think I could compete with a wizard with as much experience as Lucius. I began to wonder how much my old friend knew and how much he had told the Granger woman about me. **

"_Lucius knew it was Severus. Afterwards he and I got to talking and Lucius was very forward in describing Severus and how it was for him when he was younger. It wasn't pretty Hermione. Lucius says he can't recall ever seeing Severus with a woman and apart from speaking to Narcissa on occasion about Draco he doesn't remember him having any extended contact with any as well. Who knows Mione, maybe he has never been with a woman at all._"

"_That can't be Ginny, the man exudes sexuality. That first year speech still gives me tingles all over. When he did it this year I thought I would come right then and there standing at the back of the classroom. The man's voice alone could peel my knickers off. I found myself taking a lot longer in the shower that night."_

**I am going to die. The thought of her pleasuring herself to my first year speech made my cock instantly stand at attention as if roll was being taken**.

"_That is just way to much information for me to take in one sitting witch! Now I know that Lucius and I came to you when we started seeing each other and you have been super supportive and he agreed to play along tonight, I just don't see what else we can do."_

**So it was true the rumors of the Weasley girl and Lucius. I have not been in that much contact with Lucius this year with Draco no longer being in school and the Dark Lord dead. We have kept our distance, especially after his divorce from Narcissa. I have also found myself staying for longer periods of time in the castle, finding company in Granger since she found it necessary to pester him at every turn. **

**How could I have been so blind. **

"_Maybe I should have him around for a drink, maybe over the holidays so I can try and gauge his interest. A few drops of verita serum in my best whiskey after he has had a few should loosen that tongue."_

**Bastard! Oldest friend my white pasty arse! Did he really think I could not tell the flavor of my own potion? I should take it just to get a few things off my chest, like the penile potion he had me make for him in seventh year. No this would take planning. **

"_You didn't tell me Lucius was there Ginny, good gods are none of my chats with you private anymore?"_

"No they aren't Miss Granger since you decided to use me like a prized stallion to elicit a response from one of my oldest and dearest friends."

"_Oldest and dearest friends? Prized stallion? Why you pompous peacock!" _

**Hermione spat at the disembodied head of Lucius. That's right Granger, that's my girl. **

"_Tut, tut, you two, now how many times have I told you not to argue? It will resolve nothing, in time the four of us will get along and all of this will be a thing we can look back upon and have a good laugh. Now Hermione, as they say in America 'buck up and go get your wizard'. Lucius will have him over to the manor on Boxing Day and we will see what he can get from the man."_

"_I hope you're right Ginny, I find it harder as the days pass to be so close to him and not have him. I thought I heard him the other day when I was, ahem doing some 'maintenance'. For a moment I imagined it was him, there in the shadows watching me, his dark eyes devouring my body. To be honest, I had hoped he had watched me and found release alongside my cries of his title."_

**Oh gods she had known I was there. No worries there Granger, that vision has kept me wanking enough to require a wrist brace. **

"_You naughty witch, I didn't know you had it in you. I thought you were going to be subtle."_

"_Subtle? She is as subtle as a rhinoceros' horn up the backside* Not to mention my dear Severus, he is as thick as clotted cream.*"_

"_Hey!"_

**Hey! **

"_Ginny I will call you tomorrow. Happy Christmas you two. Give my love to the boys, I am sure all three of them are cozied up somewhere in that big manor."_

**The three boys? Clearly she didn't mean the boy wonder, the orange menace and his godson?**

"_We love you too Mione, Happy Christmas" Draco, Harry and Ron shouted from the open floo connection._

With that she ended the call and I was left looking at green flames slowly recede. I called the wolf and waited until he left to take quill to parchment. What can I do? The Granger girl wanted him. Woman, she was a woman know and I need to remember that. The fact that she had pleasured herself countless times at the remembrance of my voice gives me a wickedly naughty idea journal.

The Seduction of Granger begins tomorrow journal.

Problem was I don't know the first thing about seduction, but I do know three things: My eyes, my hands and my voice.

SS


	7. Chapter 7 Planning

Dear Journal,

Throughout my life I have been blessed with an unrelenting dedication to perfecting my craft. Whether it was potions or the control of my magic itself, there was nothing I could not do when I set my mind to it. So today when I sat here at my desk surrounded by varying tomes and periodicals I had the mindset of accomplishing a new feat. To devise a cunning plan to seduce my apprentice. Yet after hours of painstaking research I have yet to find a surefire way of letting her know that I am open to helping her with her, how did she put it, "routine maintenance" while also letting her know that the only maintenance I had been privy to was that of my own working parts. There were books written by muggles as well as wizards and not one of them had any concrete information on how I should go about letting Granger know of his attention without coming across as a Casanova. Here is a list of the advice collected from all the sources:

Showcase your strengths.

That should be somehow easy. I know she likes my hands and my voice, not to mention my eyes. I will work to try to get her to notice these more. Walking around sporting jazz hands and singing songs might not do it so I should labor to find a middle ground. It's a shame really since I have a semi-decent singing voice.

Think like a woman.

How am I to think like a woman, let alone someone as complex as Granger? Sure I have known her for the better part of a decade but I have no idea how she is as a woman. The information I got from the floo call has told me that she finds me appealing sexually, for what reasons is beyond me. She would be the first woman ever to find me sexually attractive. Not even the death eater women had been keen on me, choosing instead to pleasure each other or be hexed for non- compliance.

Being a death eater has done nothing for my self-esteem.

Maybe since Granger was bent on trying to seduce me I should try to do that as well. Seduce her back. Seems I am already meeting some of this criteria. On to the next:

Make a plan.

Whoever wrote these books is an idiot, had not the procurement of this source shown I already had a plan in mind? Seems like I have the first three covered but what steps are needed in that plan are beyond me.

Buy her a gift.

Finally some concrete information. How should I proceed about this? Granger enjoyed reading, that ginger menace of a familiar and her dunderheaded friends. She also for some inexplicable reason enjoyed working alongside me in my potions laboratory. I think I might invite her to brew with me or collect ingredients in the forest. That could be considered a gift, the gift of my company? How conceded you are Snape. No, she would require something unique. I will search my shelves for a tome she might not have read, something that will shout how much I want to impress her, or maybe just some flowers to start?

Smile and be positive.

Well that's not going to happen. The students would probably think I was going mad and if she is really interested in me the way I am she would probably think I was having a stroke in my advance age.

Start to talk, make her laugh. Don't talk too much. Don't brag.

Let me see if I get this right. First off I have to talk to her, but not too much. I am to make her laugh, but not be a clown. I should talk about myself but not brag. Good gods maybe I could just use my sarcastic wit? It seemed to always get a chuckle from most of the smarter death eaters, Dumbledore and even Granger on occasion if I remember correctly. I never brag, my accomplishments speak for themselves, they may not be much but I am sure she knows what they are. Didn't she work to match my NEWT scores because she knew they were the highest in the history of the school? I am at a loss. Talk but not a lot, funny but not too much…I am so confused. I didn't know wooing a woman would be so hard. Speaking of hard all this thinking of her has caused me to sport a raging erection again. I'll be back….

Okay now that I got that taken care of, tomorrow I am to meet with Lucius at the manor. He wanted to see me on Boxing day but I have put it off and now there is the end of the year celebration there and he has owled me three times insisting that I attend. During breakfast this morning, I overheard Granger telling Minerva that she would be attending. She seemed to be talking a bit louder than normal and I could not help but think it was for my benefit. When she turned and looked at me smiling I found that the toast I was eating had somehow lodged itself in my throat causing me to begin to choke which required that Hagrid squeeze me until it came up again.

I am an absolute buffoon. I can't seem to even function properly when she smiles at me like that how am I to go about seducing her. Maybe I can develop a potion, one that will imbibe me with the necessary skills or at least take away some of this nervousness, so that I can seduce Granger properly. If I manage to do that I could become a very wealthy wizard. I am sure there are many men out there that live with their noses glued to books, always dreaming about a woman, never having enough courage to approach one on their own. I will give this some deep thought. However it might take too long for what I want to do…and that is to ravish Granger with the whole of my body and mouth. I often watch her and wonder what her lips taste like. She chews on the bottom one while she brews and I like to think it tastes like strawberry or some exotic fruit. Or maybe it just tastes like that morning's breakfast but dammit if I don't want to find out for myself. While cleaning the laboratory today she brushed up against me to reach some ingredients on the shelf near where I was standing. I could feel her soft plump breast beneath her jumper against my arm but I could not bring myself to turn and look at her. My cock comes to life almost instantly and I can feel it straining against my pants and trousers. This is torture, I am sure if she had been in the employ of the Dark Lord we would all now be singing his praises. I have never felt this way before. All the years of spying, the self-control and discipline has all gone out the dungeon door. It isn't only her touch; it's her scent as well. Her hair as always was everywhere and smelled of lavender and rosemary. It was completely intoxicating and I found my mouth watering at the scent that invaded my senses. I thought back to the floo call I had heard her on and decided that I would somehow emphasis the things she likes the most about me, hence putting phase one of my plan into play. I took a deep breath, steadying my nerves and pulled my shirtsleeves up, calling attention to my hands. What she sees in them is strange to me because they are just ten fingers with clean nails and a light dusting of black hairs. My skin is still very pale making the veins seem like a map of the underground across the back of each hand. However if she likes to look at them I would not deny her the pleasure. I would do all I could to make sure she got the best look possible. I took the knife that and began to slice in an intricate and very sophisticated pattern. I could hear her intake of breath letting me know that she was watching me. I sliced faster and deeper, my fingers running along the roots, feeling the texture and consistency of the ingredient. It was almost indecent the way I played with the ends of the plant and stroked the long stalk assuring each cut was exact and meticulous in nature. I could hear her breathing, it was beginning to sound labored and I glanced only momentarily to see the flush creeping up her neck to her beautiful cheeks and that was that.

It should be no surprise that it took Poppy a long time to stop the bleeding in my hand.

That was of course after I regained consciousness after getting woozy at the sight of said blood gushing out of my hand and hit my head on the potions table.

There seems to be no permanent damage to my hand or head which is good, the damage to my ego is another thing all together. The good thing about being kept in the hospital ward to recover was that Granger came to see me. She seemed truly worried about me. I feigned being asleep and kept my face stoic even as I felt her lean over me and carefully push back the hair on my face and lightly trace my eyebrows with her finger. It took all my will power not to move or reach out and grab her hand.

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the bridge of my nose. She then softly lifted my injured hand and kissed every digit, her tongue only slightly tasting the tip of each finger. She then turned it over and kissed the palm.

I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. With a small squeeze to my uninjured hand and a soft whisper to get well sooner rather than later, she left.

I would like to believe that step one of seducing Granger was a complete success, hospital visit notwithstanding.

SS


	8. Chapter 8 New Year's Eve

Dear Journal,

Tonight was the New Year's party at Malfoy Manor. To say that I was excited to be there would be an outright lie. The palms of my hands were sweating so much I thought I might have been cursed. I retched twice before even leaving the dungeons; my nerves were all over the place. This was all because I heard Granger speaking to her "boys" earlier on as they all worked to get Granger ready for the party. It seems that the three of them are right bent on getting her in my pants or so to speak.

"_Mione, you need to bag that wizard." _Ronald fussed with the hem of her dress as he chewed on a treacle tart he had smuggled out of the great hall following lunch.

"_I never thought I would hear you be supportive of this Ronald."_

"_Hermione love, Ronald has matured a lot in the years since we finished school, the fact that he is in a relationship with the two of us shows how much so. Both Draco and I can definitely see what you see in him. Lord knows that if I thought he leaned even a little in our direction I would have used these bright green gems to my advantage but alas we know he doesn't fancy men."_

"_It's a real shame too. He's my godfather and all but he is right sexy that one. All dark and mysterious, oh and that voice, I know I wanked off to it more than once!"_

"_I hear you love, me too. 'Mister Potter have you finished your potions assignments? A few wanks later and I was." _

The four burst into laughter at Harry's attempt to imitate Snape. Wiping the tears of laughter from her face Hermione faced the three, her hair done up and her dress flowing over her plentiful curves.

"_Wow, you look beautiful." _The words were out of Draco's mouth before the other two could even gather their thoughts.

"_Yeah Mione, he won't know what to do."_

"_Hermione, I love you like a sister, but even in that dress I would think of you more like a cousin, a kissing cousin." _Harry winked and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Hermione had chosen to go with a more muggle dress the truly highlighted her long legs and bosom. It was a white strapless dress with a ruched sweetheart bodice with a beaded waistline. The soft layers of the skirt gave the appearance of liquid and its length was mid-thigh in the front as it cascaded to her ankle in the back. She looked like an angel. She had paired the outfit with silver heels that showed most of her foot. The sandal heel had glittering stones that adorned her lovely feet. She twirled slightly to get a better look at herself in the floor length mirror to the happy applause of her three friends.

Her hair was tamed in long flowing curls with just a few pulled back into a tiara type hair piece that Draco had borrowed from his mother's things. It wasn't ostentatious at all which gave the dress a subtle elegance.

"_You think he will like it?" Hermione's voice was small and almost unsure of herself. _

The boys did their best to assure her that not only would Snape be impressed, she would find it difficult to keep many of the other men at the party away. She blushed and hugged them all.

I found it difficult to take my eyes off of her. The light blush over her face at the thought that he would be impressed really made me happy. I was finding it difficult to even breathe at the thought of what that beautiful face would look like thoroughly kissed. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld, all others paled in comparison. To think there could have been anyone else before this beguiling woman was absurd. The thought of other men cavorting with her suddenly gave me a bit of a push and I found myself running back to my room to transfigure some suitable robes for the night's events.

I of course found it difficult to leave as my lunch and afternoon tea found it necessary to come back to haunt me, hence the retching. Even with a potion to calm my nerves I was a wreck. I paced in front of my hearth for a good hour before I found the nerve to leave to the manor. By then I was running late. Entering the large gates I found that I could not make my feet move. Stuck as if in a spell I ran through everything I knew up to that point. This girl, no woman, had kissed my hand, expressed her blatant interest in me and still that did not assure me as to what I should do. What would she think of me when she found out I was a virgin? Surely she had a preconceived notion of me being this super spy with women dripping off of my robes. Nothing could be further from the truth. I found when I tried to turn to leave back to Hogwarts I was no longer alone.

"_Professor?"_

Her voice made me stop. I wanted to turn, to see her in her dress. The dress she wore for me, but I could not make my body turn.

"_Sir? Are you leaving?"_

"_Yes I am Granger, good night."_ I started to walk away from her only to hear the gravel under her shoes as she followed.

"_Professor, are you unwell?"_ She reached out her hand and grasped my arm. I tensed a bit at her touch and she pulled away as if I had hurt her.

Why did she have to be so concerned? I couldn't get away, her voice stopped me again, and it was dripping with concern. I knew it wasn't pity; it was general interest in why I was leaving.

"I'm sorry Professor; I just wanted to make sure you were well. I hadn't seen you all night and now you are leaving."

I turned to look at her, the curtain of my hair hiding most of my features but I was able to see her face. Her cheeks were reddened by the cold weather and her flushed look was intoxicating. I could see her breath in the cold air and her eyes glistened with what looked like unshed tears.

"_I am not feeling myself Granger."_

"_Please sir, call me Hermione. I have told you more than once."_

"_Hermione."_

"_See that wasn't that hard, was it?"_

She would not believe how hard it was. Not even the cold was doing anything to dampen my arousal.

"_No I guess it was not."_

"_Won't you come in, it is nearly midnight."_

"_No I don't think I can. Thank you however for your concern."_

"_It isn't just concern Professor I…"_

"_Severus, please Hermione, call me Severus."_

She took a step closer to me and I could smell the Lavender and Rosemary on her hair. It wafted through the night like a spell aimed right at me. I breathed her in deeply. The soft sigh that escaped my lips did not go unnoticed.

"_Did you like my dress?" _

"_I cannot see it as you are wearing a cloak."_

"_I don't mean now, I meant did you like it when you saw me in it earlier this evening at the castle?"_

I was busted. She knew I had been watching her and her friends.

"_I um…"_

"_I am sure you were just coming in to discuss some assignment, it is understandable that you did not want to interrupt."_

"_Yes that was it. I wanted to discuss the start of term again." _I lied.

"_Oh I see. You still didn't answer my question Severus."_

My name spoken in her voice was hypnotic. I tried hard to determine how white the fallen snow was. I could not look at her directly, it would be my undoing. However she was not having any of that. She lifted my chin, her hand pushing the errant stands of hair that had served as my shield for so many years and looked directly into my eyes her soft hand cupping my cheek.

"_Why won't you look at me?"_ She was close enough that I could feel her hot breath on my face.

"_I-I don't know what you expect of me Gra-Hermione. I am not what you think I am. I do not find it easy to speak as openly about things as you do."_

It was all too much for me. Her stance mirrored mine and I could see the rise and fall of her breasts as she struggled to catch her breath. Her scent, her touch so soft, so fragile, it sets me afire. I am ashamed of my feelings, this was my student, my body does not listen, it wants her, and it needs her. She is my sustenance and I must consume her. I feel weak with need. She doesn't understand, she has tasted passion, I have been denied the apple, never being able to take even the smallest nibble. I rub the back of my neck; I run a long fingered hand through my hair and look around for the answer, any answer that will allow me to give her what she wants, what she desperately was pleading with every ounce of her being.

"_Severus?"_

I froze; I couldn't move. I balled my fists, but not out of anger but to keep from burying them in her luscious hair. I wanted to get upset. I wanted to rile against her, to call her out for her silly preconceived notions of me. She could not possibly want me, I am an old fool. I cannot offer her anything. Why must she persist in pestering me? She is in my dreams; her scent invades every waking moment of my life. I stood there, unable to answer her, unable to offer her anything. The ruckus from inside the manor escalation signaling that the countdown to the New Year would soon begin and it was the moment I knew I would have to do something. I am beholden to a new master.

"_Severus?" _

Closing the distance between us I pulled her roughly to me. Her breath hitched at the sudden gesture. I looked down at her. She was so close to me, her scent was intoxicating me.

"_Why?!" _My plea was guttural and rough, I no longer cared.

"_I don't understand." _She was panting slightly, her cheeks flushed, her pupils dilated. I could feel the heat of her body through my heavy robes. I struggled to keep my footing. She looked up at me with such want, such need.

"_Why, me? Why must you torment me?" _My voice sounded as desperate as my soul felt. I could feel my cock straining my trousers, begging to be buried in this sublime creature, to lose myself in her body, never to be found again. I no longer cared, I needed to know.

"_It could never be anyone else Severus."_

I pulled back without releasing her arms; her words were so open.

Oh to be that free.

How could this young creature be so fearless at such a young age? No deception, no trickery on her part, she leaned forward towards me, her countenance laid open for my perusal.

_3…2…1 Happy New Year_

I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and I knew then that I could not blemish this creature with the poison and strife that had made up my life. The dark mark was no only on my arm but on my very being. No longer was there a plan of seduction, I was outside of my comfort zone, there was no way I could mar this beautiful woman with my shattered soul. Releasing her arms I turned away from her and I heard her sigh not in relief but in disappointment, but she didn't try to pull me to her. The tears fell and before I could turn to leave I heard her whisper.

"_It was always you…"_

My lips crashed into hers, she tasted of ambrosia, every exotic spice, every luscious fruit could not compare. She tasted of release, of fruition. I had not lived until that moment. My fingers traced invisible lines along her neck, lines I wanted to revisit with my mouth, my tongue. My body barely held on, I was barely breathing. I would have gladly given her my last breath just to taste her again.

I am a fool.

She opened herself to me, there was no resistance; there was just acceptance of everything I am. My sins gone, washed away in the salty tears that she cried and the kisses she rained down on me. Her fingers were in my hair and she pulled me to her. Her body was pleading, pliant against mine, saying what she could not.

Time ceased to exist, the world fell away around me and all that existed was this woman and the penance she offered. When I feared we would perish I pulled back slightly to see she had her eyes open. I had kept mine closed for fear that I would wake from this dream.

"_Happy New Year Severus."_

Without another word said I turned and apparated away.

I am a fool.

_SS_


	9. Chapter 9 Asking for help

Dear Journal,

I ran.

I tasted infinity and I turned my back and ran.

Like a fucking bitch!

She had been so beautiful, her face, her hair, her mouth beckoning me. Beckoning me? I sound so pompous. She had been hot, I was hot and I couldn't handle it. I barely made it away before I spilled all over the inside of my trousers like a green fifth year.

I am such a loser. An utter wanker.

Cock it!

What does she see in me?

The days following that night found me hiding in my chambers. I couldn't face anyone, least alone her. It seems she was also inclined to keep away because I did not hear her return to the castle after the moment outside, from now to be known forevermore as _kissgate._

I walked into her room; she didn't even have any wards up to keep me out. It seems they were coded to allow him easy access. If only. Her bed had been cold, she hadn't been back. There were still some items strewn throughout the room from when she was getting ready for that night and nothing seemed out of place. She had obviously made arrangements for the ginger beast because even he was scarce since before the party at the manor.

I found myself running my fingers along her pillow and a scarf she had left thrown across her divan. It smelled of her, like lavender and rosemary. I felt like such a fool. Will there ever be a time when I won't feel like this?

I had finally caved and sent an owl to Lucius. If anyone would know where Hermione was it would be the Weasley girl. My floo had come to life shortly after I had sent the owl along and out stepped Lucius. I hated the smug look on his face. At times I just wanted to slap it. Men should not be that attractive, it's almost indecent. But in this mad world we live in, he is my oldest and closest friend. Friend might be too strong of a word. More like the closest thing I have to a pet, a pet I am not terribly fond of but I can't bring myself to putting it down. Yeah that's it; he is akin to an old dog, one that's on his last leg…hence the pimp stick. I laugh now but at the time he came through the floo I was anything but in a laughing mood.

* * *

"_You rang?" Lucius drawled as he dusted off his robes. The man was insanely vain, I mean it's just a little dust. _

"_You bloody well know I did, you could have responded via an owl, there is really no need for you to trouble yourself."_

"_I couldn't keep away especially with the thinly veiled request for information on the Granger girl. Really man, are you going to just let me stand here and not offer me a drink? Have you lost all your manners being stuck up here in the highlands, locked away, inflicting some self-imposed penance?"_

_I was taken aback a bit but recovered quickly with my razor sharp wit_

"_Bugger off you poof." Yeah that let him know I was in charge. Self-imposed penance my arse. Didn't he know that it wasn't that I wanted to be here, but that there was nowhere else that wanted me? He has his money; he doesn't need to eke out a living. He didn't know what it was like to go hungry as a child, he didn't know what life was like when you had to sleep wrapped up in all your clothes because your father had pissed away the money for the heating utility. So what if I felt a bit bad for myself, I earned it didn't I? Didn't I almost die on that shack floor? Didn't I spend years prostrated to two masters? So much so that I sacrificed everything else in my life to make sure that stupid prat of a kid killed that even stupider prat Voldemort. Well fuck Lucius, fuck his stupid face, with his perfect hair and perfect nose. _

"_Did you come to psycho analyze me or did you come to talk?"_

"_A little of both, give me a drink and let's chat as the ladies say."_

"_Wanker"_

"_I would take care how you speak to me Severus or else I won't tell you that the Granger girl has been my guest at the manor since you left her thoroughly snogged and freezing on New Year's Eve."_

_The sound of the glass breaking on the floor set Lucius off in a fit of laughter. _

"_Really man you are acting like a third year. This girl must really be under your skin, I haven't seen you like this ever. Not even with that Evans girl, Lily right?"_

"_Yes, Lily, but she was my friend, how Potter got that I was madly in love with her I will never know."_

"_Severus sit, let's talk." Lucius' tone was suddenly very serious. I handed him his drink, cleaned up the broken glass with a wave of my wand and sat to join Lucius on one of the two chairs by the fire. _

"_How long have we known each other Severus?"_

"_Too bloody long Lucius, why do you ask?"_

"_In all the years that I have known you Severus I have never seen you take a lover. Even at the revels that the Dark Lord held, you were never there. You never partook of the fruits so to say that were provided most willingly by the death eater women. Why was that Severus?"_

"_Well I didn't think it prudent as an educator to put myself in that position. What if someone said something? I could not have the older Slytherins seeing me writhing around with some woman, one of their mother's maybe. It was indecent. I convinced the Dark Lord that it was tantamount to sabotage of my position here at the school. The fool believed anything I said. The fact that he was away for so long and never questioned my loyalty should have told you he was an idiot."_

"_Yes but that doesn't answer my question Severus, why have you never had a woman in your life, or a man for that matter? You aren't gay, there is no way a gay man would live the way you do no offense my son is gay and I love him to death but look at this place. Look at your robes, your hair, need I go on?"_

"_Yes well I don't think I need to prance around in my finest robes with perfectly coifed hair to impress anyone like some people, namely you." So what if I'm not chosen for Witch Weekly. There are more important things. Aren't there?_

"_There is nothing wrong with taking an extra little care; with taking a little extra time to make a good impression. However we are getting off the point."_

"_What pray is your point Lucius, you seem to be avoiding it."_

"_The Granger girl really feels something for you. How you managed that, I cannot fathom, Merlin knows it's not because of your sparkling personality or looks. Now before you go and tell me to bugger off, I am your oldest friend and I care deeply for you. But even you need to recognize that you can be a sour potion to swallow."_

"_I will make no excuses that I have had a hard life, I must then concur that you might have a point in your assessment of me Lucius. I cannot understand why she would see anything in me either. I made it a nightmare for her and her friends when they were in school and I haven't really changed that much since she became my apprentice. I am acerbic, rude and downright cruel sometimes without the need to be. She is always trying to reach out to me but I find it easier to shut her out instead of letting her in."_

"_Why do you think you do that?" Lucius' voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned in to hear my answer. _

"_I hate to say it Lucius but I am afraid."_

_Lucius stood and put his hand on my shoulder. The act was moving because Slytherins were not known for their ability to offer anything resembling comfort. At that moment however I felt better in having shared that secret with my friend, because through everything Lucius had been a friend in the only way he knew how. He wasn't perfect, far from it but he was the only one he had. _

"_You don't need to be afraid, what is it that keeps you from wanting to open your life up to her? She knows almost everything about you anyway and she is still sitting at the manor wondering if she somehow did something to push you away."_

_I stood abruptly, dislodging his hand from my person, poured another drink and began to pace in front of the hearth. "You don't understand Lucius, it is more than that."_

"_Then what is it? Just tell me man so I can try to help you. I want you to be happy old friend. We spent too many years walking the razor's edge at the foot of that madman to now somehow lose our chances to be happy. I took my chance on the Weasley girl. Don't you think I'm not afraid? The girl is so much younger than I am, don't you think I imagine she might find another wizard younger, fitter, or somehow more handsome than me? I maybe conceited and vain but I am not without reason. Sure it might take her years to find someone but still there is always a possibility."_

_And there was the Lucius I knew so well, so conceited. I chuckled because I never once imagined that Lucius would have concerns like those of us mere mortals. _

"_Lucius it isn't about my looks or my lack of wealth. I am afraid because I have never been with a woman, there are you happy?!"  
_

"_That cannot be. It's impossible, surely you jest."_

"_No I don't. Would you lie about something like that?"_

"_Merlin's tits Severus, no wonder you ran off. Did you at least make it back here before bursting all over yourself?" _

"_Barely crossed the gates, man."_

"_Well fuck a duck man; we need to do something about that. Where is your pensive?"_

_I pointed Lucius in the direction of the pensive I had acquired during my days as a deatheater turned spy. It was easier to store memories there of order meetings and meetings with Dumbledore before seeing the Dark Lord thereby making the Occlumency easier. _

"_I will head over to the manor and retrieve what I need. Please begin preparing the pensive." Lucius was gone before Severus could tell him that he was not a house elf and would not be ordered around. _

_When Lucius returned he poured into the pensive blue strands and pulled me into the glimmering strands. There before us stood a very exotic looking boudoir with a very half naked Gilderoy Lockhart standing in front of an ornately decorated four poster bed. The room was a dark red color with brown and black furniture, the walls richly covered in fabrics. The candles that floated around gave a warm glow to the room. _

"_Hello gentleman and welcome to Madam Richeau's Pleasure Palace. I am Master Lockhart. Our lesson will begin with the art of seduction and then we will proceed to the practical aspect of pleasing your witch."_

_I glimpsed over to Lucius whose attention was rapt on Lockhart as if the man had all the answers. I couldn't believe that Lucius would take any advice from any man, let alone this pompous idiot. Lockhart glided over the floor towards a young and very beautiful olive skinned woman with dark curly hair and perfect breasts. She was naked from the waist up and I found it difficult to look away. I tried to ask Lucius what we were doing there but he batted away my hand and pointed toward the scene in front of them._

"_Every wizard must know that a witch likes her wizard confident and strong. A woman who is always striving for control will sometimes like it when you take that control from her, alleviate her of her worry so to speak. You are that wizard." Gilderoy pointed a long manicured finger at me and I could swear the idiot was looking straight at me. _

_She walked over to the young woman and ran his hand across her naked breasts, I could see the woman's nipples react to her touch and she whimpered at his touch. _

_Maybe he was on to something. _

_For the next two hours, Lockhart went on about how it was all about control and allowing the witch to come to you, to make her realize she cannot stand another moment without your touch. I found it difficult to imagine that Granger would ever feel like that. She was an independent witch with a career and friends. No amount of wooing or dominance would have her writhing beneath my touch let alone begging for it. Lockhart was crazy and it had nothing to do with Weasley's wand malfunctioning. This plan of seduction would not work on Granger. Still it didn't hurt to pay attention; I have always been a fast learner. _

_When Lockhart was about to remove his robes to demonstrate the penetration aspect of coitus was when I had seen enough. There was no way he was going to watch as that haughty fool took out his tackle, let alone use it. _

"_So, what did you think?_

"_Are you serious Lucius? Was this a joke to somehow make me feel better about being a virgin?"_

"_No man, this isn't a joke. These lessons do work, trust me, Lockhart was a genius. He made dozens of them. I have bought them all from my library at the manor for you to peruse at your discretion. There are lessons on oral sex, anal sex, regular sex, kinky games, toys etcetera you name it he did it."_

"_I think I'm going to be ill."_

"_Don't be that way Severus; I will leave them with you. Do yourself a favor and have a few drinks and enjoy them, take them for what they can offer. You need to bone up, excuse the pun, because that Granger girl thinks you are sex incarnate."_

"_She what?"_

"_Don't act innocent, I know you listened in on her floo call with Ginny, or do you think I don't still have the floo connections monitored in the event the ministry wants to go on a sniffing around my private affairs like a niffler searching for food."_

"_You can't tell her what I said Lucius, I'll be mortified."_

"_You have my word brother. But promise me one thing."_

"_Anything"_

"_Be the confident and arrogant wizard you always have been, that is the man she likes, that is who makes her knickers wet. Enough shite about you being an innocent and not knowing what to do, you're a Slytherin dammit, start acting like one." _

"_But it's Lockhart Lucius, how did you stomach it."_

"_That man may have made up all that nonsense in his books but the man knew his way around more than just memory charms. Truth is some say he faked the memory loss to escape all the witches he left in his wake."_

"_Bollucks!"_

"_Well then take my word for it; they have never let me down. Better yet ask Ginny."_

"_No thank you, the thought alone is revolting."_

"_Suite yourself, I'm off."_

_Before he could leave I called out to him, "Thank you Lucius."_

_Waving my statement away as if it were a mere housefly, "I will hear none of that until you have pounded a Granger shaped mold into your mattress."_

"_Wanker"_

* * *

So here I am two days later and I haven't yet decided if I should continue the lessons presented by Lockhart and Mistress Richeau.

I glance at the scarf again and decide to plunge right in.

Lesson two…cunnilingus?

Merlin's tits

Maybe Lockhart was onto something….


End file.
